


The Rebirth (alex x steve) minecraft

by kristjana



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: DNF, Dead body sex, F/M, HOLYFUCKALOTOFTRIGGERSBEWARE, Harry Potter - Freeform, Kink, Kinky sex, Moaning, POV Draco Malfoy, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, blazerod, dreamnotfound, joke, mcyt - Freeform, rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:27:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29384142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristjana/pseuds/kristjana
Summary: Alex and Steve like eachother, what will happen.
Relationships: Alex/Steve (Minecraft)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	The Rebirth (alex x steve) minecraft

**Author's Note:**

> TW: graphic sexual description, whatever it's called when you have sex with a dead body, pedophilic implications, death, cannibalism, sexual age play, yandere
> 
> ALSO: this is only here (kristjana on ao3) and thatpoopinthetoilet on wattpad otherwise its stolen :D

Alex and steve were back in the mine (pickaxe swingin from side to side side side to side) when we saw a creeper (awwww mann) steve hit the creeper in the face with his sword which was super attractive to alex.

ALEX POV:  
Wow the way that steve killed that creeper was so sexy, i could practically just cum.

READER POV:  
Steve had killed the creeper and saved alex. "Do'nt worry about it alex I saved u" steve was posing. "W-wow steve UwU"

STEVE POV:  
She looks so impressed and hot right now i could just sex her right here and now but i must wait for the big party.

ALEX POV:  
OwO wow a letter from steve  
DEAR ALEX:  
Can u pls come to my PAR-TAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
There we will get high and drunk and even...... WEED!!!!!  
How could i even say no with his sexy block body

STEVE POV:  
WOWOWOOWOWOWOWOWOW SHES COMING TO MY PARTAYYYYYYY i screamed

READER POV:  
ALex showed up at steves par-tay and richard webber the creeper took her into steves bedroom and started sucking her nipples. "MM YES MAMA SHOVE THOSE BOOBIES IN MY MOUTH" richard yelled. Alex was moaning while richard punched and sucked her boobs. Steve heard things coming from his bedroom. Richard started pulling down alexes pants and sucked her vagina hairs. "A-A Richa-" all of a sudden steve busted in and killed richard just like he killed the crepper in the mine. "A-A s-steve senpai." Steve slammed alex ass up face down in his bed. "I brought a blaze rod naughty girl!" Steve started shoving the long golden object into alexes womb. "AHHHHHHHH" alex starting moaning uncotrolably "OHH DADDY STEVE BE MY GAURDIAN" steve went faster with the blaze rod going in and out of her womb "ofc i would baby alex" alex walked over to his crafting table and made alex a crib "here you go baby alex" he said but before she could say anything steve had shoved her face down ass up in the crib and spanked her so hard that it left a mark. Alex cried out "AHH DADDY STEVE P-PLEASE CALM DOWN" Steve then inserted his member into her butt and started going really hard, her butthole started bleeding "mm gonna slurp up the blood" steve said. He started drinking alexes butt blood as she cried in pleasure and pain. "Was that to much for you baby alex" Alex nodded no and told him to continue. Steve then shoved the blaze rod into alexes womb while keeping his d in her butt. Alexes insides started burning that she began going into organ failure. Steve kept going hard into alex until she organismed over and over again but steve wasn't dont yet. "you're done when i'm done baby alex" alex started crying tears out of every hole her body had "Oh yea that's the stuff" steve had been moaning obsessively while alex cried and screamed in pain and pleasure. When steve finished he tucked his broken alex into her crib and promised her he'd do it again another day. After alex had fallen asleep steve had decided to lick up richards corpse to eliminate evidence.

STEVE POV:  
when alex wakes up and we go again i'll throw up richards dead body all over her that'll show her not to mess with other men

ALEXES POV/DREAM:  
mm steve go harder. He was shoving his d into alex after she had already died while her ghost watched.

READER POV:  
In the night alex had died of deep fried organ syndrome because of the blaze rod. Little did she know her fantasy was about to come true.

STEVE POV:  
I'm horny again i'll do alex again.

READER POV:  
steve walked over to alex "HEY GET UP YOU LITTLE BABY SLUT IM HORNY!!" then it hit him, she had passed of deep fried organ usyndrome. Instead of leaving it he was to horny, he stuck her body ass up face down and started going down on it. Alexes ghost watched the love of her life sex her dead body. she took off her ghost pants and started touching herself and moaning. Steve turned around to see her touching herself to him. When he was done with her body he found out she was pregnant!!. "IM GONNA HAVE A KID!!!" Steve was so excited. 9 months later steve pulled his child out of alexes deep fried womb. Alex then possessed her new born child's body. "BABY ALEX YOURE BACK!!" Steve tucked alex into her crib. "I'll reward you with what you want tomorrow right now just take a nap."


End file.
